disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure
Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure is the first skateboarding game that allows you to skate through the universes of Toy Story, The Lion King, and Tarzan. The game was developed by Toys For Bob and released on September 2, 2003 in North America, and September 5, 2003 in Europe. The game uses the same engine used for Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4. Gameplay You can create your own skater or play as your favorite Disney characters, such as Buzz Lightyear and Woody from Toy Story, Simba and Rafiki from The Lion King, and Young Tarzan and Terk from Tarzan. You'll get to play through a skating 'career' and perfect your skateboarding skills along the way! Game play is similar to the Tony Hawk's series in which players skate around each level performing various tricks, using either characters from Toy Story, Tarzan, and The Lion King, or with a created human skater. There are three main modes: Adventure, Free Play, and Versus. In Adventure mode, the skaters indigenous to their own world compete in skate challenges. They are restricted to their worlds. The human skater can move in and out of any world. In free play, the skater can skate in any world they are indigenous to but not compete in the challenges. The human skater can continue to skate in any world. Two players can play any skater in any world and compete in a series of skate games.Taking a cue from Hollywood, Activision decided to cast real kids for the real world locale of Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure. The "Extreme Skate Crew" is a team of 10 playable characters modeled after real kids found from a nationwide casting call search. This team of skaters marked the first time Activision had actually cast real kids in a game. Activision held nationwide casting calls throughout early March 2003 to find 10 kids between the ages of 6 –14 years old to be featured as playable characters in the game. The search included live events that were held at skateparks in San Diego, CA, Denver, CO, and Philadelphia, PA. Video footage of the competitions is played when the game starts up and is available as an unlockable video in the extras section. Kids across the country also entered the search by mailing in a photo of themselves along with a videotape of their skateboarding skills. To continue involving kids across the country in the creation of this game, Activision created a special game Web site, www.extremeskateadventure.com, where these 10 kids had their information posted so that their family, friends, and general public could vote online for the top two "Super Stars" during the month of April 2003, giving the game a reality programming twist. These two "Super Stars," who were chosen by their peers, became featured members of the "Extreme Skate Crew" and appear on The Skate Stage at the beginning of the game alongside the film characters and have their names and stats on display. The two kids chosen were Ryan and Mallie Ann. In every world each skater has 25 items unique to that skater to collect. Beside each skater is the type of item that needs to be collected. All humans collect medallions. Playable Disney Characters *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Zurg *Young Tarzan *Young Jane *Young Tantor *Young Terk *Young Simba *Young Nala *Timon and Pumbaa *Rafiki HUMAN SKATERS (also known as the Extreme Skate Crew) *Andrew Dolberg *Hayden Ferris *Lauren Filicia *Jonathon Gallagher *Ryan Holleran *Miles McConnell *Lil Romeo *Sam Rosenberg *Rachel Testa *Mallie Ann Torres *Matthew Weber HUMAN NPCs *'Leslie:' A young girl who is an earth mother type. She is concerned with making sure Olliewood is kept clean of trash and is in to healthy living. *'Hamish (a.k.a. the tough kid):' He fancies himself the best skater in Olliewood and challenges you to break his high scores and to a race around Olliewood. *'Cap'n Salty:' An old sea captain who always holds a fish and has a thirst for Clam Cola. *'Shopkeeper McDougal:' He runs the grocery store in Olliewood and is friendly to the skaters. *'Jimmy:' The man who runs the Nokia booth located near the grocery store and shopping center as well as the recycling center located near the skate park. DISNEY NPCs *''THE LION KING'' **'Scar:' Simba's traitorous and murderous uncle. **'Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed:' The trio of villainous spotted hyenas that roam the Elephant's Graveyard. **'Zazu:' A Red-billed hornbill who is Majordomo to Mufasa. **'Lionesses:' Female lions of the pride. *''TOY STORY'' **'Hamm:' The piggy bank character from Toy Story. **'Rex:' The T-Rex toy from Toy Story. **'LGMs:' Little Green Men, the toy aliens from Pizza Planet in Toy Story. **'Sarge' and the Bucket O' Soldiers: The green army men from Toy Story. **'Wheezy:' The penguin toy from Toy Story 2. *''TARZAN'' **'Clayton:' The hunter on Safari trying to capture Tarzan. **'Henchman:' From Tarzan. **'Gorillas:' Various gorillas from Tarzan. **'Elephants:' Different elephants from Tarzan. **'Kerchak:' Kala's mate and the leader of the gorilla troop **'Kala:' Tarzan's adopted mother who found and raised him after losing her last biological son to Sabor. She is Kerchak's mate. Levels HUMAN WORLD *Olliewood DISNEY WORLDS *''THE LION KING'' **Pride Rock **Elephant Graveyard **Scar's Canyon *''TOY STORY'' **Andy's Bedroom **Pizza Planet **Xrghthung (Zurg's World) *''TARZAN'' **The Jungle Treehouse **The Human Camp **Clayton's Ship Soundtrack D.E.S.A. features a 13 song playlist that can be customized by turning off or on a particular song in the playlist. And changing when the song is played by either a random selection or in the playlist order. *Allister – "Somewhere on Fullerton" *Audiovent – "The Energy" *Basement Jaxx – "Where's Your Head At?" *G.R.I.T.S. – "Here We Go" *Jump5 – "Spinnin' Around" *Lil Romeo featuring Tyron and Little D – "Play Like Us" * *Lisa W. – "Perfect Kinda Day" *Newsboys – "Live In Stereo" *Reel Big Fish – "Sell Out" *Simple Plan – "Grow Up" ^ *Simon & Milo – "Get a Clue" * *Smash Mouth – "Pacific Coast Party" *TRUST Company – "Downfall" * - The music video for this song is available as an unlockable video in the extras section ^ - Also used as the opening theme song Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:GameCube games Category:Xbox games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Tarzan Category:Disney animated features canon video games Category:Toy Story Category:The Lion King Category:Pixar video games Category:2003 video games Category:Toy Story Video Games